


Cherry Gets Caught

by damnedxfate



Series: Poke'sans world [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Licking, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Riding, Smutt, Some Fluff, Swapcest - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Fingering, ecto breast, honeymustard - Freeform, papyri as trainers, pokesans universe, sancest, sanses as pokemon, trashfontcesttrash inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: In the PokeSans world sometimes a PokeSans will be born differently. Meet little Cherry hes not like the other Underfell PokeSans.When hes abandoned by his herd and found by a trainer and their PokeSans what will happen?





	Cherry Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

> no minors. 18+ only

Cherry was scared. He wasn’t like the other Underfell PokeSans. He looked like them, same coloring, same golden tooth, same claws but he was …different. 

When a PokeSans is born an unusual color, like a purple Undertale Pokesans they are called shinies. When a PokeSans is born with a radically different personality they were grouped in the shiny category to.

Cherry was a Underfell PokeSans that was anxious and nervous, he wasn’t loud or violet like the other Underfell types. He would rather be held then hurt. He rather make a flower crown then step on them, because of this he was teased mercilessly by the other Underfell Pokesans. Not all of them picked on him but enough that he was too scared to come out of his hiding spot even when they all ran off in a panic because a trainer was in the area.

Cherry had heard about trainers. They would touch a PokeSans, and have sex with them until the PokeSans submitted and became loyal to them. The trained PokeSans seemed happy but what if he was caught? What if the trainer decided he wasn’t good enough and abandoned him? He wasn’t like the other Underfells! There is something wrong with him!

Cherry began to cry, not noticing the rustling of the bushes by him nor the hush whispers. Feeling two arms wrap around him Cherry flailed thinking it was one of the Underfells that came back to bully him. Opening his eyes, he saw a Underswap Pokesans in a fluffy blue colored maid outfit wearing a collar with a tag on it. Next to the first Underswap were two more. One was wearing what appeared to be a school girl outfit with another tagged collar. Lastly was a smaller Underswap PokeSans wearing footie pajamas with tiny bunnies on it, he to wore a collar.

Like a slap to the face Cherry realized these were trained PokeSans…the trainer had found him. Screaming Cherry tried to escape, tried to get away but they were bigger and stronger. Feeling himself pulled into a battle Cherry knew he had no chance at winning.

Whining he expected the other PokeSans to rip his clothes off and instead he felt soft kisses being pressed against his skull and face, with soft hands wiping away his tears and a hand rubbing his back. Looking up he saw that they weren’t looking at him in cruelty or in a judgmental way. These Pokesans were trying to comfort him. Crying harder Cherry threw himself on the pokesans in front of him, the one in the maid outfit and kissed him seeking more comfort. 

A tongue met him and slowed down his inexperienced kiss and guided him gently and slowly. The other hands on his body caressed him, soothing down his spine and rubbing on his sternum. Soft hands slid into the front of his leotard caressing his pubic symphysis with experienced hands. Breaking away from the kiss Cherry gasped out only to give a slight scream when he noticed a taller figure sitting against a tree not too far from them.

It was the Underswap PokeSans’s trainer. He was very tall and wearing an orange hoodie with khaki cargo pants and sneakers. He was softly smiling and looking at them fondly. Seeing he had been noticed by the wild PokeSans the trainer turned the fond look toward Cherry. Cherry had never been looked at like that as if he mattered as if the other cared. Feeling tears build up again he buried his face into the chest of the Maid Sans hiking his hips higher for them to explore. Cherry had no experience with intercourse. He knew of it but the Underfell PokeSans were more into fighting and when they were aroused didn’t find any interest in Cherry.

The stimulation caused his magic to stir and a small red pussy to form. The Underswap Pokesans cooed at him, praising him for being so cute, so sweet, for forming such a precious little entrance for them and their trainer. Whining out Cherry was laid back as the Pajama PokeSans knelt between his chubby thighs. His leotard bottom was removed and set aside. A warm slick tongue was run up from the bottom of his pussy to his clit where it was circled and pinched gently between teeth. Arching his back Cherry tried to grab the PokeSans only to have his hands caught by two different pairs. The Sailor Outfit PokeSans brought one of Cherries hands to a glowing bulge that was lifting their skirt noticeably. 

Lifting the skirt Cherry’s hand was placed on the pulsing shaft and rubbed up and down. Getting the hang of it Cherry worked his hand up and down the shaft coating it in its own precum. The Sailor Sans leant forward and laved Cherry’s neck with his tongue. The maid Sans had guided two of Cherry’s fingers into their conjured pussy was riding his hand in a undulating manner, moaning. 

“Nyeh heh, the PokeSans riding your fingers is Blue my Starter PokeSans he’s my strongest. The one giving you a hickey is Berry he is a bit more dominant then the others. Now the one eating you out is the latest addition to my team. He is a shiny like you, a PokeSans that looks like its type but acts different, a variation.” Gasping Cherry remembered that trainer was still there and looked over, when their eyes met the Trainer continued. “Honey my shiny, is a Underswap PokeSans but he isn’t hyper or energetic. He likes to nap and be carried. Names Stretch by the way. I heard there was a shiny Underfell Sans out here. I’m guessing that’s you? You don’t seem like a normal Underfell Sans.”

His defect being pointed out caused Cherry’s eyes to well up in tears again, he knew he was different that there was something wrong with him but to have it pointed out by a stranger, that his problem was so noticeable was like physical blow.

Crying now Cherry barely felt himself being lifted and placed on a much larger lap. He DID feel the arms that wrapped around him, rubbing his back and the soft kisses being placed against his skull, face, and now naked body.

“No need to cry little one. I find your uniqueness beautiful. Before, all I wanted were Underswap Pokesans didn’t care for other types. They were happy and energetic their enthusiasm and vivacious lifestyle made them the best choice as a PokeSans for me. Until I met little Honey, he was a Underswap PokeSans but he acted more like a Comic type, he as so different from what I set out to do but I couldn’t leave him behind.. A lot of the time it’s hard for a Shiny to fit in with the herd isn’t that right honey?” Leaning over the trainer kissed the Sleepy PokeSans deeply. Sniffling Cherry watched the exchange from his new spot straddling the trainer’s lap.

“Listen little one, I want to take you. Get you away from this place. I don’t like battling much. I’m fine traveling the region learning about the different PokeSans and helping ones like you who need love and appreciation. You will have food, and shelter, I won’t ever abandon you or turn you away. We will be our own herd. Just let me in” the trainer held Cherry’s face up so they could look each other in the eye while they talked. Feeling something large nudge at his entrance, Cherry blushed nodding.  
He wanted to be a part of a herd that wouldn’t hurt him. Where he could eat and not have to worry about being pushed out of his den. Where he can touch and be touched like he is now. He was scared before, the other Underfell PokeSans probably would have hurt him but Underswap PokeSans were nice and if they loved their trainer as much as these did then the trainer had to be nice to right?

Calling out wordlessly as he was lowered on the Trainer’s cock. Cherry gritted his teeth, they were so big! He was stopped mid-way. 

“He’s having some trouble guys give him a hand”

A body settled behind him and spread his cheeks. A tongue was swirled around his anus. Cherry kicked out at the stimulation only to have his thighs caught and held open by much larger hands. His body was arched back, in the new position his chest exposed to the air. Cherry kept most of his ecto-body summoned to fill out his clothes better which was much larger on him since he was much smaller than a normal Underfell type. His summoned breast were out and exposed but not for long as two different mouths latched on. Screaming Cherry’s eye lights whited out at the stimulation.

Taking advantage of this distraction the Trainer pulled Cherry down to the hilt. Going limp completely Cherry was only being held up by the PokeSans petting hands and the firm steady grip on his thighs.  
Cherry’s body was rocked forcefully by the Trainers even thrust. Cherry’s hands came up and gripped tightly at the Trainers ribs looking for any leverage. He had never felt so good before his mind was swirling. His breast were being kneaded gently while his nipples were suckled and licked. A hand was petting his tummy as another rubbed at the exposed parts of his spine between his scapula. Fingers were pushing in and out of his butt, while their tongue and teeth left nips and kisses over his cheeks and lower back.

Cherry could feel himself about to cum. It was so much going on. Moaning and pushed his hips down to meet the pounding thrust Cherry called out “ g-gonna cum p-leaaase ! fill me up… aaah! aahhh! …CUMMING!” Whining as he was dragged in and hips thudded hard against his pussy Cherry came screaming feeling himself getting filled up by spurt after spurt of hot cum. All this was too much, Cherry fainted.

~

When Cherry came to he was on a bed being snuggled by the three Underswap PokeSans. They were all naked and freshly cleaned, so was Cherry. Blearily looking around Cherry noticed the trainer was watching him, blushing he ducked his head.

“Good morning, we were worried. You’ve been asleep for almost a day. The claiming went through. You’re my PokeSans now and their brother. You are safe with us now. We will love you and protect you. Now tell me what’s your name Little one? I need to get you a collar to match Blue, Berry and Honey, let the world know your ours and we love you.”

“Cherry...my name is Cherry…thank you” Cherry smiled brighter than he had ever smiled before maybe it wasn’t so bad being a shiny?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by trashfontcesttrash over on tumblr. i had to write a little one shot about the PokeSans world. 
> 
> I cross post some of my work here so as not to lose it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! im DamnedXFate on tumblr! you can follow me their but this story, and my tumblr are over people 18 and over. if you are a minor don't read this and don't follow me.
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! it helps encourage me to write more.


End file.
